Naruto Wars book 1 Betrayal
by 4ever Knight
Summary: What happens when Star Wars and Naruto are mixed togethor? Naruto Wars happen! Also, this is a NaruHina story, so don't read it if you don't like NaruHina. Naruto/Star Wars crossover.


A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away….

NARUTO WARS

BOOK 1

BETRAYAL

It is a time of peace in the galaxy. The Republic is thriving, the Jedi Order is numerous and still growing, and it seems like the galaxy is finally at peace. The new leader of the Jedi, Jedi Master Tsunade, is keeping everything in the Jedi Order in order.

On Planet Corulag, three kids were committing crimes like stealing food, small weapons, and a few holovids. Three Jedi were called in to deal with them since the three kids were dodging the police, and the three Jedi are master Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai.

Three Jedi cruiser's came out of Hyperspace, and flew towards Corulag. They landed their ships in the cheapest Hangar bay, and they exited. Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai exited their Star Fighter's.

"Well here we are. I suggest we get started fast. There's a new Holovid of Icha Icha out, and I want to get it fast." Said Kakashi, and then walked off while Asuma and Kurenai both had anime sweat drops.

"It's nice to know he's concentrating on the mission." Said Asuma, and then he and Kurenai started following Kakashi. After three hours of searching, they found nothing.

Kakashi turned a corner with Asuma and Kurenai following closely behind, and he then stopped when he looked at a wall. "What is it, Kakashi?" Asked Asuma as he stopped next to him. Kakashi pointed at the wall, saying, "I think these are the three children."

They could tell he had a surprised look on his face. He obviously was surprised about something, but what could make him look so surprised? Asuma and Kurenai looked at the poster, and gasped.

The wanted poster had the three children. One of them had spiky brown hair with two red markings underneath his eyes. The other one had black hair that ends in a ponytail.

The last one looked like the last leader of the Jedi council. He had blonde, spiky hair, and was smiling a cheesy smile. "Kakashi, is that…" "I don't know if that is him or not, but look at their names."

The names were Kiba Inuzaki, Shikimaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. "He has the same last name as Kushina." Whispered Kurenai to herself. They then heard a Rodian yelling, "Hey! Get back here, you thieves!"

The three kids in the poster turned around a corner carrying tons of food in bags, and was running straight at the Jedi, not even noticing them. Kakashi barely extended his hand, reaching out with the force, and tripped the three of them when they passed them.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai quickly subdued them, and put them over their shoulders. "Thank you master Jedi's. They have been a pain in my side for a long time." Said a Rodian, who obviously the three boys stole from.

"No problem, citizen. Have a good day." Said Kakashi, and then the and Asuma and Kurenai headed towards the Hangar bay with the three kid's thrashing around. "Where are you taking us!" Yelled Naruto angrily, and Kakashi answered, You three are strong in the force, so we are going to take you three to the academy for training."

Naruto stopped thrashing around, and said, "Does that mean we get Lightsabers?" "Yes, it does. You also get to learn how to use the force, and protect the Galaxy." Naruto seemed to calm down, but then he yelled, "All right! Let's go!"

Shikimaru and Kiba sweat dropped, and then they both sighed. "Well I don't have any other choice, so I guess I'll join." Said Shikimaru, and Kiba agreed. Three hours later, the Three Jedi Star fighter's with the three new passengers flew away from Corulag, and the entered Hyperspace.

In two hours, the three Jedi Star Fighter's was in the docking bay, and Naruto, Shikimaru, and Kiba was in the council room taking the test that Anakin Skywalker took in Episode 1 separately.

When Shikimaru and Kiba was done, it was up to Naruto. "A cup. A speeder. A ship Another ship." Said Naruto. Tsunade was holding the machine that had all the images that Naruto had to guess was on it, and next to her was the remaining Council members.

To her right was Jarayia, and then Orochimaru. To her left was a male Wookie named Zoras Gatheri, and then a female Kaminoan named Deena Govan. Tsunade looked over to Jarayia, and then she said, "Well it seems like you and your friends are force sensitive, and you three will become Jedi." "So when do I get my Lightsaber?" "Now leave, and go to training room 1." "So when do I get my Lightsaber?" "You will find it easy to find since it's just right down the hall."

And Naruto simply replied, "So when do I get my Lightsaber?" A vein appeared on Tsunade's head, and then she did a fake cough into her fist. "You'll get it once your tutor thinks you're ready. Now go to room…" "So when do I get my Lightsaber?"

Tsunade shot up, and tried to run after Naruto, but Jarayia and Zoras held her back, but was having difficulty. "Naruto, go to the training room! We'll tell your instructor that he'll have three new students with his already new younglings." Said Jarayia, and Naruto nodded.

Naruto left, told Shikimaru and Kiba what room to go to, and they stared walking towards the room. Tsunade calmed down, and sat down in her chair. "I swear, that kid is going to drive me insane." Said Tsunade, and then heard a knock on the door.

"Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. Come in." The door opened, and Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma entered the room. "You have got to tell me how you do that someday." Said Kakashi, and Tsunade folded her arms.

"Your report was right, Kakashi. He does look like him, but I don't know if he really is his son. The reports said that the son died at childbirth, and Kushina died at childbirth. All though what happened to Minato is a mystery, he probably died or left this galaxy. So what does the council think of this turn of events?"

Deena spoke up, saying, "We should keep our eyes on him. Also, Kakashi, I suggest that, when Naruto passes his Youngling days, he takes your test. Also, should we tell Iruka? He didn't join the Jedi until just two days after Minato's disappearance?"

"No, we shouldn't. If he needs to know about our theory, then we'll tell him, but not now." Said Tsunade, and then she stood up. "This meeting is adjourned if there is nothing else." No one else said a thing, and they all stood up.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikimaru stopped at the door that said, 'Training room 1'. Naruto knocked on the door, and then heard, "Come in." Naruto pressed a button, and the door opened by itself. Naruto, Shikimaru and Kiba entered the room, and they saw a class of different species and six humans.

"Ah, you must be he three new students I was informed about. My name's Iruka, and welcome to the Jedi Order. Introduce yourselves to the other younglings, you three."

Naruto, Shikimaru, and Kiba walked up, turned to the rest of the younglings, and then Kiba said, "My name's Kiba Inuzaki! My home world is Corulag!" Shikimaru spoke up next. "My name's Shikimaru Nara. My home world also is Corulag."

Up next was Naruto, and instead of saying his name and home world in a normal tone, he yelled out, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the greatest Jedi ever! Believe it!"

All the younglings started talking to each other, and one violet-haired girl started to fidget with her fingers as she felt heat rise to her cheeks, and in her mind, she saw hearts surrounding him.

"Okay, Naruto, Shikimaru, and Kiba, go and wait with the rest of the younglings." "Master Iruka, can I ask one thing first?" "Sure, Naruto. What is it?" Asked Iruka, and Naruto looked up at him with a sincere look on his face, and then simply said, "When do I get my Lightsaber?"

To Be Continued In Part 2


End file.
